Official funny randomness The kane chronnicles
by IreneMagicwielder
Summary: A series of short funny random stories, starring the Kanes, and the demigods.
1. Chapter 1

( Sadie) Carter wake up!

( Carter) Grumpily gets up. " But it's three in the morning!

( Sadie) Exactly! Time to start training.

( Carter. ) Have you lost your mind?

( Sadie) No carter, Felix lost his penguins!

( Carter) Huh?

( Sadie) Yup. So come on, Zia's here.

( Carter) " Instantly awake. Zia's here?

( Sadie) Yes so hurry up.

( Horus) Listen to you sister carter.

( Isis) Hit him with a stick Sadie!

( Sadie) Gladly.

( Horus,) Carter, whack Sadie with that baseball bat!

( Carter) This is just getting weirder and weirder.

( Isis) Sadie use this spell. Tas!

( Sadie) Since when did I invite you into my head?

( Isis) I invited myself!

( Sadie) I didn't give you permission to do that!

( Carter) Horus, get out!

( Horus) No! You can't make me. )

( Sadie) Isis, Go away!

(Isis) No.

( Sadie) Gah!

( Horus) Do you have any jelly beans?

( Apohis) There are no jelly beans for you! They're mine!"

( Sadie) Now this is just plain creepy.

( Anubis) I agree.

( Sadie) Madly straightens her hair" Anubis! When did you get here?

( Set) Ha! That means the jelly beans are mine!

( Carter) I'm going downstairs.

**The end of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next part of official funny randomness! **

( Sadie) Carter! Isis is going to teleport us somewhere!

( Carter) Why do I never get to wake you up?

( Sadie) She's going to take us to japan!

( Carter) Excuse me?

( Sadie) Pack your bags!

( Carter) I don't want to go to Japan!

( Sadie) Too bad. ' Runs and gets a bucket of water and dumps in Carters face.

( Carter) Sadie!

( Sadie) That's what happens to people who don't go to Japan!

( Horus) Come on get up carter!

( Carter) Can you please get out of my head?

( Horus) Nope. Does Japan have Jelly beans!

( Apophis) GAr! If Japan has jelly beans, I'm coming!

( Set) Did someone say Jelly beans?

(Percy) Who are you people?

(Annabeth) Is that a baboon?

( kuhfu) Grunts aggh! aggh!

( Sadie) I could ask who you are!

( Percy) I'm

( Annabeth) he's Seaweed brain and I'm Annabeth chase.

( Percy) I am not seaweed brain!

( Isis) destroy them Sadie!

( Sadie) Whoa hold it time out. Since when did I call you back?

( Isis) You didn't.

( Carter) Help! I need a can opener! I've got a god stuck in my head!

( Horus) Jelly beans!

( Set) NO! my jelly beans!' dives and tackles Horus.

( Anubis) Hi Sadie.

( Sadie) This is crazy! What is going on?

( Annabeth) I don't know.

( percy) Will you send us home?

( Carter) I don 't know how to do that! Horus get out of my head.

( Annabeth) Grabs percy and disappears.

( Horus) Going downstairs to get Jelly beans.

( Isis) Can I please throw a big fireball at him?

( Sadie) No!

( Anubis) I'll go break up the Jelly bean fight.

( Carter) I'll help. Trips on the stairs.

( Sadie) Goes downstairs.

** Well that's the end of chapter two people! Hope you enjoyed! Keep reviewing and i'll keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is finally up ! Sorry about the delay. I have school.**

( Carter) Peaceful morning, no distratrations, Ahh!

( Sadie, pours ice water on his face.

( Sadie) Get up sleepy head!

( Carter) Grrr.

( Sadie) Bast is taking us to paris!

( Carter) Huh?

( Sadie) She sent a can of tunafish for breakfast.

( Carter) Yuck!

( Sadie) It's delicious!

( Set) OOh, tunafish! Swallows the tunafish.

( Horus) You didn't leave me any? Starts chasing Set around with a baseball bat.

( Anubis) Yum! Tuna!

(Sadie) Sighs as anubis Changes into a jackal.

( bast) Hey! that was mine!

( Isis) Is there any chocolate?

( Apophsis, ) Chocolate ?MIne! Trys to hit Isis.

( Isis) Blasts Apophis with magic.

( CARter.) Okkay.

( Sadie) I'm going to paris. Heads downstairs and drives off with bast.

** Sorry about the shortness of this chapter! Had school, ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Folks! The moment that you've been waiting for... Is finally here! Chapter four of official funny randomness is coming right up!**

( Carter) Sadie! Now it's your time to get up!

( Sadie) Carter, I am up! I'm listening to my I' pod!

( Carter) Darn it! I thought I could wake you up for once.

( Sadie) Not a chance.

( Isis) I like Taylor swift!

( Horus) I love my little ponies!

( Carter) OHh, kay?  
( Horus, ) YOu have to watch this carter!

( Anubis) Strawberry shortcake is my favorite show!

( Sadie) What in the world?

( Carter) Okay, gods watching little kid tv shows?  
( Ra) Wheeeee! Cookies!

( Sadie) These gods are out of their mind.

( Carter) I have to admitt sis, I agree with you on that one.

( Zia) Want to watch my little ponies carter?

( Carter) Gah! NO! Runs out of room.

( Sadie) Well thanks brother dear. Leave me alone to handle gods who have gone mad! Runs and gets a baseball bat, and whacks the gods on the heads with it.

( Sadie) Well I'm glad that's over. Leaves.

**So how was that for Official funny randomness chapter four? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ready for... Chapter five? Thx for all the great reviews for my story! **

****( Sadie) " Carter! We are going to China!

( Carter) What are you talking about sadie?

( Sadie) You aren't awake yet are you? " Runs and gets a glass of grape juice and pours it on carter!

( Carter) Sadie! That wasn't being very nice!

( Zia) Let's go carter! I can't wait to meet chinese elephants!

( horus) Can I have a cookie?

( Isis) Hit with his pillow sadie!

( Sadie) NO, that's a hard pillow. It's the headrest.

( Isis) So, Can I just blast him with one big fireball?  
Please!

( Sadie) NO.

( Isis) Starts crying like a baby.

( Horus) Aww, is wittle baby isis crying?

( Isis0 Shut up!

( Sadie) Isis stop you're embarrasing me!

( Carter) I'm leaving.

( Sadie) Right behind you.


End file.
